Veela Wings and Serpent Tails
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: Do not read this if you are under the age of eighteen. This is not a relationship story just a one off romantic encounter. Lemons contained. It is MA for a reason if this is not what you are looking for don't read it. This details a romantic encounter between Hermione and Snape in the potions classroom.


**Veela Wings and Serpent Tails**

Hermione Granger was half Veela. Having come into her powers over the summer she knew she could get any man she wanted. The more forbidden the fruit the better she liked it.

Potions had ended and Snape thought all of his students had filed out. He was clearing off his desk at the front of the classroom when a female voice muttering a locking spell disabused him of that notion. He looked up to see Hermione Granger strolling toward him across the empty classroom.

Snape had noticed the change in Hermione from last year, as had the entire male population of the school. Hermione Granger had left Hogwarts a girl and come back a woman. Snape couldn't say he had ever marked such a change in a student before and it unsettled him. He had sometimes in her presence began to think inappropriate thoughts about the young witch, and he desperately hoped no one would ever realizes especially Granger.

"Miss Granger, what is this about class ended fifteen minutes ago. I see no cause for you to be magically locking my door," Snape snapped at her as she came to stand right in front of his desk. Snape felt himself growing hard beneath his robes. What the hell was the matter with him he never responded to any witch's mere proximity like that, especially not a student. "I didn't want to be disturbed Professor," she responded in a low and sultry tone. Her fingers reached up and began undoing the buttons of her uniform shirt.

Snape simply stared at her too transfixed by the sight before him say anything. His cock was now painfully hard, and it twitched toward her as she leaned forward over his desk. "I know you want me professor, in fact unless you have some Veela blood in your recent family history I really doubt you will be able to restrain yourself from taking me on your desk, which is of course exactly what I want," Hermione stated looking at him through half lidded eyes. Snape groaned as he gave into his body's desire and walked around his desk so he could caress the two beautiful globes of flesh displayed to perfect effect in a black lacy bra. She arched into his touch.

"Granger this isn't right," he protested even as his right hand slipped around her back to unhook her bra. "Severus unless I here you screaming out the word goddess as make I you come harder than you have in your whole unsatisfying life please don't speak. We are both consenting adults so I fail to see problem," Hermione replied annoyance in her voice. Snape should have come up with some sort of relpy. He should have pushed her away. He was too busy enjoying the feel or her lush bare breasts pressed into his palms.

She moaned and clung to him as he took her left nipple into his mouth. Flames licked her skin and she could feel that she was close even from just his attention to her breasts. Her transferred his attentions to her other breast and she decided that she could no longer wait for more. "Lay across your desk Severus," she instructed. He released her and complied. As soon as he was on his desk, she pointed her wand at him and vanished his clothes without ceremony. She positioned herself atop him on his desk so that her warm wet slit was directly over his throbbing cock. His hips jerked in response, and Hermione tsked. "Now, now Severus I'm in control right now wait your turn," she chided. As she lowered herself on to his full length, it suddenly struck him that she had no knickers on under the uniform skirt she still wore and must not have had any on all day. The thought of her perfect ass sitting in her chair primly answering question all class while under her skirt she had been bare as the day she was born made Snape groan with longing. Hermione cried out the feel of his impressive girth rubbing against her g-spot sending her over the edge. The walls of her cunt contracted around his cock. He had to fight not to loose his control then and there.

Hermione began rhythmically lowering and raising herself on his cock as her own fingers toyed with her clit and her voluptuous breasts bounced along with her rhythm. It wasn't long before she took them over the edge and he shot his hot sticky cum into her waiting body. The walls of her channel contracted around his cock milking him for all he was worth. They both collapsed for a few minutes breathing hard her naked breasts rubbing against his bare chest.

They both climbed off the desk. Snape was attempting to think of something to say when he became aware that he was again painfully hard. Veela his mind murmured. But he was too distracted to pay any attention to it as Hermione bent over his desk bracing her self on her forearms and widening her stance. "Now it is your turn to take control Severus," She informed him glancing over her shoulder.

Snape wasted no time grabbing her hips and thrusting into her for all he was worth. She was wetter and tighter than he could have ever imagined any woman could be and he loved every second he was inside her. He couldn't make it last as long as he would have like however the pleasure was just too much. The orgasm hit them both with the violence of a tidal crashing over rocky shore. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could only feel as for the second time he released his seed deep with in her. "Goddess," he screamed. He took a few steps back his not flaccid cock slipping out of her and collapsed into his desk chair.

Hermione quickly redressed and straightened her skirt and hair. "Well, Severus I had better go complete the potions essay you assigned today," she stated in a detached business like manner, "I'll see you in class on Monday have a pleasant weekend." Snape was left staring at her retreating back trying to comprehend what had just happened, he did even notice that as soon as she left his clothes had reappeared.

"Well, well Uncle Sev who would have thought you had that in you," his platinum blonde godson drawled from the supply closet. "Draco what in hell," Snape began but was cut off. "I can to ask your advice Severus but now I think I can do that another time once you recover from fucking Granger," Draco replied heading for the now open door.

"Hmm so she likes to be called goddess, well I think princess is more fitting. As I intend to make her scream out the name of Slytherin's very own prince before the weekend is over," Draco mused as he left Snape's dungeon.

 **A/N: So well that happened. Don't judge me I warned you in the description. Plus, if you made it this far you've read the whole thing. Ok bye resume procrastinating on whatever you were suppose to be doing but read this instead.**


End file.
